


Learning to Control the Spark

by Dbaw3



Series: Stiles is the Best Girlfriend [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Genderfluid, Genderplay, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: The thing about training with Deaton in learning how to control his spark, and thereby control/change certain parts of his body, was that it was proving to be super useful. And not just for sex.Although the sex maybe a little more than other things.





	Learning to Control the Spark

The thing about training with Deaton in learning how to control his spark, and thereby control/change certain parts of his body, was that it was proving to be super useful. And not just for sex.

Although the sex maybe a little more than other things.

First, they had tried something small, namely seeing if Stiles could start growing hair on his body again. Concentrating on just his face, he accessed his spark, as Deaton talked him through it, until he had a good three day’s growth in two minutes. 

It was thrilling. 

It was also a little frustrating to learn he couldn’t just…get rid of it. 

“You likely will be able to in time, Stiles, once you’ve learned more control of your power,” Deaton told him while Stiles disgruntedly shaved, “But it’s much easier to create something–or even simply stop it from being created, as you have with most of your body hair–than destroy it.”

So that was good. And it meant he wouldn’t have to worry too much about bad haircuts for the rest of his life.

He also decided to try a little something as a present for Derek. The two of them were getting hot and heavy that night, and Stiles was waiting on all-fours while Derek began to slowly lower his panties in preparation for going down on him, when he suddenly stopped.

“You’ve got hair back here,” Derek said, sounding very confused.

Stiles looked back over his shoulder and smiled, in what he hoped was a sexy way, and said, “I know how much you liked shaving me back when I needed it, so I thought you might like to do it tonight.”

Derek looked at him for a moment, then smiled, leaning over and kissing him firmly. 

“I’d love that, baby,” he said, smiling and kissing him again before slapping him on his exposed ass. Stiles yelped.

“But you’re a bad girl for letting your muff grow back. And you know what happens to bad girls,” Derek said with a grin and slapped him again.

“Mmm,” Stiles said, wiggling his ass looking for more, as well as another kiss. “I’m hoping they get spanked and fucked.”

Another slap.

“Spanked, shaved, and fucked,” Derek agreed, maneuvering them both until Stiles was draped over his lap in a now very familiar position.

(It’d become their nightly ritual for Stiles to get at least a bedtime spanking from Derek, whether it led to more sexy times or not after that. Derek said it was for maintenance, to remind them both who the man of the house was, and to also remind Stiles he was both cherished and loved, but that he still needed to listen to Derek when necessary. They would also include spanking in their regular sex play, and Derek would sometimes give a serious discipline spanking to Stiles when he thought it was needed–they would discuss it first, but Derek was always the one who made the final decision if it was needed. Discipline spankings, however, were in no way sexy, and Stiles sometimes found himself afterwards crying while facing a corner of the room, his panties pulled down to display his reddend ass to his boyfriend.)

(Okay, maybe they were a little sexy. Derek certainly always made sure to “soothe” him when punishment was over.)

This did lead to Stiles experimenting, as some young men would have dreamed of–and even himself once upon a time–and a few days later, he stood naked in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom and concentrated until he looked down to see a ten inch cock dangling between his legs where his normally much smaller clit usually was.

Which was, of course, when Derek came home and found him admiring his newly grown appendage.

“That’s…different,” Derek stated, blinking.

On the plus side, Derek seemed to find it both funny and arousing when they had sex later that afternoon, Stiles riding him, and his new large, but still completely limp, dick flapped around, slapping against Derek’s abs as he bounced up and down on him. 

On the minus side, Derek wouldn’t touch it.

“I like that it’s soft,” Derek said afterwards, as they both looked down at Stiles’ bloated length. “But it’s just so…big. Your little clitty is so cute, I can’t help finding it sexy. Sorry, Stiles, that’s a dick. And I’m not into dick.”

“You’re a dick,” Stiles muttered, though he was mostly frustrated with himself, as he’d been trying to shrink it again back to its normal size, but hadn’t been able to make much of a measurable difference.

He pouted when he found he couldn’t fit it in even his most generously cut panties, either. And it severely bulged the lining of his pants in a way he hated.

Stiles was relieved the next morning when he woke up and it was back to its more normal 3 inches.

Derek, as well, was relieved, and rewarded Stiles and his clit by spending an extended amount of time welcoming it back.

Next, Stiles tried going the other way. He shrunk his clit until it was barely an inch long, and his balls all but disappeared into his body.

Derek REALLY liked that. He proved it by fucking Stiles hard and fast on the couch the second he saw it, his thumb rubbing against it constantly. “It’s so tiny,” he said in wonder. 

Stiles just whimpered through another orgasm.

Derek continued to shower attention on the mini-clit after coming in Stiles, licking and suckling at it like a nipple, his fingers pounding into Stiles’ pussy until Stiles was sobbing and begging him to stop, over-sensitized from multiple orgasms, and all the attention.

Even after, Derek couldn’t stop looking at it in awe and fingering it, while they cuddled down for the night.

When they woke up in the morning, Stiles was once more relieved to find it back to normal. Derek looked a little wistful, but didn’t say anything.

When Stiles talked to Deaton about it later, he carefully edited his questions, though he thought Deaton at least suspected what he really referred to.

“Well, Stiles,” Deaton said, “it’s quite likely your body sees sleep as a reset button, returning your…nose to its original size each night.”

“But it’s NOT the original size,” Stiles said, flailing his arms. “I didn’t look like this before I started dating Derek.”

“That could be for a number of reasons,” Deaton continued smoothly. “Either your subconscious is again deciding what size your…nose should be or…”

Stiles waited, but he didn’t seem to be about to finish. “Or?” he asked.

Deaton sighed and looked right at him. “Or, since you’ve held this particular configuration of your…face for so long, your body has decided it IS the default of what it is supposed to look like.”

Stiles chewed on that thought for a minute. “So, if I was to decide to change back my cl– er, my nose to its original size, and just held that idea in my head long enough, my body would eventually fall back to that as the norm?” he asked.

“Correct,” Deaton said with his most inscrutable smile. “Of course, that’s if you really want your nose to be its original size.”

That was a point, Stiles thought. He couldn’t say he missed having a full-sized, fully functional dick. Derek had no interest in being fucked, and Stiles could honestly say it never even occurred to him to WANT to fuck him. He liked the size of his clit now: how it looked, how it felt, how much attention Derek paid to it. How it felt in his panties, and the barely noticeable line of it in his pants.

So, no problems there.

Stiles did a few more experiments as time went on. He tried, for instance, seeing if he could change his nail color, to make them look as if they were painted. He found that he could, but he also realized that he enjoyed the little “girls day out” he’d started sharing with Lydia and Kira now and then, where they went for manicures, so he decided changing them himself was actually more energy than it was worth.

It wasn’t until about two months later that it became clear how this could also all be helpful for non-sex things.

The pack was training in the nature preserve, well away from the Hale house. Derek was very serious about his pack training together, each person learning their own strengths and weaknesses, and learning how to compensate for the others. 

They had all long ago realized that while Stiles could do the kick-shoot-fight thing when the chips were down, his best skills were planning and tactics, telling everyone where they should be and when.

So instead of training, Stiles had spent most of the morning sitting on the sidelines, occasionally making helpful suggestions, though mostly making very unhelpful ones. Derek had finally come over and picked up one of the towels Stiles had brought along, leaning over to whisper, “Someone’s angling for a spanking.”

“Promise?” Stiles asked, blushing since he knew the others could hear them. Hard to have a private conversation with werewolves, though the others were grinning (well, Jackson was making gagging motions, too) at them. Fuck it, they’d heard worse.

Derek smiled down at him before leaning over to kiss him.

“Mmmm, sweaty boyfriend,” Stiles said, approvingly.

“Mmm, non-sweaty girlfriend. I’ll have to change that later,” Derek said, stealing another kiss.

That elicited groans and protests about what the other wolves did NOT want to witness between their alpha and pack mom, which just made both of them snicker, before Derek went back to training his betas.

“You two are kind of disgustingly cute at times,” Lydia commented, though she didn’t sound like she disapproved. They watched as Derek lead the wolves off on a run through the trees.

“I know,” Stiles said smugly.

It was a few minutes after that when there was a noise. Not a normal noise, but a growl of pain that was clearly werewolf in origin, and a feeling of SOMETHING which raised the hair on the back of Stiles’ neck.

What happened from there kind of got complicated.

What Stiles remembers:

He, Kira, and Lydia running into the woods, and finding the group spread out, but surrounded by what Stiles immediately thought looked like orcs. Isaac was down, obviously wounded, and Stiles ran towards him to see if he could help, while the others tried to bring reinforcements. Isaac was bleeding sluggishly from a wound, and Stiles barely got a look at it before Isaac yelled, “Look out!”

That’s it.

What Stiles is told later:

One of the orc-things was charging Isaac and Stiles where they were crouched on the forest floor and–

“You just Hulked-out, Stiles!” Scott said excitedly, waving his arms around as Stiles laid on one of the exam tables in Deaton’s office. “Well, you weren’t green, and you didn’t get THAT big, but you got so much bigger, and you just knocked the orc-thing away.”

Apparently, Hulk!Stiles then proceeded to go after one of the other orc-things, and it was enough of a surprise to the creatures attacking them, that the pack was able to regroup and kill or drive all the rest off.

Which was great and everything–yay, not being dead or mangled by orc-things–but Stiles felt worse than when he’d stayed up three days playing Skyrim living on nothing by Monster and chips, and he had this constant buzzing ache in the back of his head that Scott’s enthusiasm for Stiles’ new-found super powers was not helping.

“I believe Ms. Stilinski,” Deaton said, in his normal inscrutable way, “your Spark has shown its ultimate potential. And possibly its limits. In the moment your pack was attacked, you were able to access your abilities and alter yourself into what was needed.”

Derek, who had been quiet, but refused to release Stiles’ hand this entire time said, “You protected your pack. Its what pack mothers do.”

All of which was great, and he was prepared to be both impressed with himself and freaked out later, but for now he was just so tired. 

Deaton insisted that Stiles rest, and most of the Pack, after expressing their thanks to Stiles, left relatively quietly, until just Derek and Stiles remained.

“You have greatly depleted your resources, I’m afraid,” Deaton was saying, once they were alone. “It’s best to rest for the time being as your magical energy renews itself. I would urge you not to further alter your…features for at least a week.”

Stiles nodded. “No nose jobs, got it,” he mumbled.

“Nose jobs?” Derek asked confused, and Stiles just patted his hand.

Stiles likely would have argued Derek carrying him to the car if he’d been less tired actually. He fell asleep on the drive home, and only woke up when Derek picked him up again out of the car. 

“I can walk,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s shoulder.

“Of course you can, baby,” Derek assured him, even as they rode the elevator up to the loft.

Derek stripped Stiles down to his panties and put him to bed before doing his nightly checks of the loft as part of locking up.

As tired as Stiles was, he would have thought he’d go straight back to sleep, but instead he laid there, thinking. He thought about how scared it made him, what he was becoming, what he could do, and how tired it made him feel right now. 

He thought about what might have happened to Isaac if he hadn’t been there, and he wasn’t so much scared as angry.

Derek finally came to bed, and gathered Stiles to him, spooning him from behind. Stiles knew at that moment what he needed.

“Derek,” Stiles said, and he knew he was slurring his words, even as he spoke, “baby, make love to me.”

Derek startled slightly but kissed his shoulder. “No, babygirl, you’re too tired.”

“Please, Derek. I need to feel–” He wasn’t sure how to explain it. He needed to feel connected, to feel anchored. Right now he felt adrift, untethered to anything. Derek always made him feel like the most real, the most solid, the most important thing in his life and he needed it right now. “I just need you.”

Derek kissed the back of his neck and shoulders, and Stiles hummed in happiness. “Okay, baby. Gimme a minute.”

Derek pulled off Stiles’ panties and his own boxers, and began to caress his body, hips gently thrusting against Stiles, his cock rubbing between the cheeks of his ass. “You were so brave today,” he said into Stiles’ ear as he rocked them together. “So wonderful protecting Isaac, protecting the pack. My brave, strong girl.”

Stiles hummed, warming inside at the praise, and rocked his hips back, feeling his own arousal build as the head of Derek’s hardening cock caught on the lips of his pussy now and then as Derek rubbed it up and down Stiles’ crease, getting them both ready for their lovemaking.

“So wonderful,” Derek continued, spoken softly into his hair just behind his ear. “So beautiful. Everything I could ever want in a mate. The best mother for my pack I could ever hope for.”

Stiles whimpered slightly as the cockhead passed by his pussylips once more, but still didn’t penetrate him. He reached back, clumsily, and tried to guide that cock to where it belonged.

Derek laughed. “Okay, okay, Daddy will stop teasing.” He guided his cock to Stiles’ hole, and pushed, gently breaching Stiles, making them both moan as he slowly sank his whole length into him. “There you go. That’s what my girl needs, isn’t it? She just wants her man inside her.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Stiles murmured, feeling whole again for the first time that day, as he rocked against the fullness inside of him. “I always need you in me.”

They made love like that for what felt like hours, Derek slowly thrusting into Stiles, warming him with his words of praise as much as his cock, until Stiles was begging sleepily for him to go faster.

“Oh, baby,” Derek said, finally speeding up his thrusts, but still gently so as not to hurt his exhausted mate. “Wish I could live in your pussy forever. You were made for my cock. You made yourself for it, didn’t you? Fuck, best wife.”

Stiles started to moan as he felt his orgasm approaching at the words and the feelings inside of him.

“You’re going to be the best wife for me, aren’t you?” Derek continued, his thrusts coming steadily faster. “Can’t wait to marry you. I’m going to make you so happy, you’ll never think of another man’s cock again.”

“You,” Stiles gasped. “You’re my man, only you.”

“That’s right, babygirl. And when you’re my wife, and we’re married, I’ll knock you up the way any alpha should. Can’t wait to make you big with my pups.”

Stiles cried out, the image of Derek impregnating him pushing him over the edge. His contracting pussy was enough to tip Derek over, as well, and he thrust into his mate one final time, sending his seed deep into Stiles.

‘Where it belongs,’ Stiles thought sleepily.

Stiles hovered on the edge of sleep as Derek cleaned them both up. He managed to stay awake, however, until Derek got back in the bed, cuddling them both together, his now-limp cock pressed between Stiles’ cheeks as he spooned behind him.

“Did you just propose?” Stiles asked sleepily before he succumbed entirely.

Derek chuckled into his ear. “Girl, when I propose, you’ll know it. Get some sleep, baby.”

So Stiles did.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr.


End file.
